


Compromising Positions

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: 1.25 "Two Days And Two Nights", Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's confused.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers still apply. I do this for fun, not profit. And I do love a bit of Archer angst!

They’re being so careful. Side by side in borrowed bathrobes, just far enough apart to avoid contact. Like it’s not obvious they’ve lost their shirts – and more – chasing a couple of hot thieves!

Why? Wasn’t this their opportunity, left alone together on a pleasure planet? Nobody to hide from; no need for disguise. Just two men who care for each other. Why waste it chasing women neither really wants?

Would being outed be more embarrassing than coming home in their underwear? Would it be so hard to admit: Malcolm, I love you?

Yes. I should know: I can’t do it.


End file.
